


A Family Vacation

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Attack, Cheating, Cruise Ships, Fluff, Holiday, Homophobia, M/M, Poisoning, Smut, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Dean Winchester loves his job. He works year-round on a cruise ship, and he's away from his abusive father and trapped mother. So what happens when his family go aboard the ship and meet the new Dean, who they haven't spoken to in three years?





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester loves his job. He's away from his family; he's able to see so many different cultures around the world. 

He's an on board engineer for a cruise company, working on the ship 'Angel'. 

He loves his job even more because it's where he met his boyfriend of several months, Castiel Novak.

Castiel Novak has a love/hate relationship with his job. He loves it because of the variety of people he meets daily, working as a cruise director. 

He hates it however, because his family own the company and he never gets away from them. Sure he sees his boyfriend often, but sometimes it's not often enough. 

Like now for example, they're docked up in Majorca, with people from every corner of the world coming on board their ship. He can't see Dean though, Dean is doing more work on lower decks and Castiel doesn't know his way around there.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours pass with Dean doing the last minute jobs, and Castiel cleaning the tables and wandering around. 

He was waiting at the entrance, waiting to allow people on board. He has a relatively easy job - scan the board cards for each person. He watches the engine doorway, heart longing to see Dean. 

He hears laughing from behind, and he knows who they are: Benny and Dean. 

He turns to his boyfriend and sees him covered in oil and grease, grey t-shirt faded and his overalls stained. It's the most beautiful sight he's ever seen.

"Mr Winchester, are you going to change into some more appropriate clothing for people coming on board" Castiel's father and the Captain, Zachariah, said. 

Castiel rolled his eyes as Dean's eyes fell to the floor.  
"Yes sir" Dean muttered and walked away, Castiel's sad eyes on him.


	3. Chapter 3

He ran off after Dean a while later, his father calling his name behind him.

Instead, he ignores his father and finds Dean's room a while later. He walks into the room using his skeleton key, and grins when he sees Dean in some boxers flicking through his wardrobe.

"Well hello there" Castiel smiled and kissed Dean.  
"Hey" Dean responds, half-heartedly.   
"What's up?" Castiel asked and turned Dean to face him.  
"Nothing" Dean sighed and turned back to the wardrobe, finding a shirt, which he put on before getting his black trousers and sliding into them. 

Castiel turned Dean and kissed him deeply, rolling their hips together. It's the most action they've had in several days, and Castiel knows how needy Dean will be.  
"We have time" Dean breathed and moaned softly. Castiel raised an eyebrow and smirked, laying Dean back on the bed. 

Dean smiled lazily and unzipped his trousers, pushing them down to his knees. Castiel grinned and copied him, before taking Dean's length into his hand.

Quiet moans filled the room as they got each other off, kissing deeply. Dean was the first to come, covering Castiel's hand with a soft moan and a roll of his hips.

Dean quickly finished Castiel off, grinning when Castiel threw his head back and his chest was pulled taut.   
"I've missed you" Castiel whispered and cuddled Dean. Dean smiled and stroked a hand through Castiel's hair.  
"I've missed you too..." Dean trailed off.


	4. Chapter 4

He sighed after a while.  
"What's wrong Dean...talk to me?" Castiel pleaded.  
"My family are coming on board..." Dean trailed off. 

Castiel had never heard about Dean's family.

"Dean...why is that bad?" Castiel asked quietly.  
"They're homophobic, well my dad is. He's the reason I don't go home" Dean admitted. Castiel nodded and rubbed Dean's chest.  
"I'll be here every night, you know that right" Castiel whispered.

"Sammy's sleeping in here, in the other bed...he doesn't wanna sleep on the sofa bed in my parent's room" Dean sighed, looking to the other bed, unmade and messy.  
"I'll still see you though, won't I?" Castiel asked softly. Dean shrugged.  
"We should go to the entrance" Dean said. Castiel nodded and stood up.

They got dressed in a painful silence, leaving together. Dean got his name badge out of his pocket and pinned it into his collar before fixing his hair in a mirror. Castiel turned Dean to him and fixed his hair for him, kissing his cheek before walking back to the entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had left a while after people started arriving, not wanting to see his family.

He was down in the engine room, cleaning up when Benny walked in.   
"Your famalam are on board" he said. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Oh goodie" he responded sarcastically. 

Benny chuckled and ruffled Dean's hair.  
"You're a bit poshed up ain't ya? Especially for down here" Benny smirked. Dean shrugged.   
"I might go back up top" He shrugged. 

Benny nodded and walked away as Dean walked in the other direction. Dean was in the elevator when Castiel walked in with several people, who didn't know the way to their room.  
"Hey Dean, can we talk later?" Castiel asked softly.   
"Sure, I'll be in my room to prepare for Sammy" Dean said and stepped out of the elevator which was at his floor. 

He walked down the corridor and unlocked his door, opening it and walking in. He opened the closet and made sure that his shirts and t-shirts were hung up, only using a small section of the cupboard.

He changed into his overalls and hung his trousers and shirt back up before grabbing a cloth and wiping away the dust in his room.

Working on the ship meant he didn't get his room cleaned as often as he should. The owner of the firm believed that they could save money by cleaning the rooms of workers twice a week, rather than twice a day, which the passengers would receive. 

Instead, the refrigerator in his room was filled up twice as often, with a wider variety of drinks and snacks.


	6. Chapter 6

Smut

****Castiel walked into Dean's room an hour later. Dean was still cleaning the room, but he was almost finished. He was repairing the TV, bent over the counter to see it better when Castiel walked in and grinned. He held onto Dean's hips and smirked.

"Hey baby" Castiel said. Dean smirked and pushed against Castiel as he repaired the TV. 

"I came to tell you something, but seeing you like this... makes me wanna fuck you till you can't walk" he grinned. Dean moaned softly. He shifted slightly so Castiel had the best view of his ass.

"Do it" He smirked. Castiel grinned and tugged Dean’s pants down, boxers too. He grabbed the lube and squirted some onto his hand, warming it thoroughly before using it to ease his fingers into Dean, who was as tight as the first time they did this. He soon became loose enough for a third finger, then finally, Castiel grabbed a condom and rolled it on, using some excess lube to prepare Dean slightly, before holding onto Dean’s hips and pushing in, simultaneous moans filled the room, followed by the slaps of skin against skin. Dean groaned as he was thrust forward with each thrust, cock hitting his stomach until Castiel hit his prostate, head on, and Dean wailed. He actually wailed, coming over the counter with a moan of Castiel’s name. Castiel groaned and fucked ruthlessly into Dean until he came, filling the condom. They stay together for a few moments, catching their breath until Castiel pulled out. He grinned as he saw the way Dean’s hole was gaping wide. He smirked and pushed a plug in it.   
“You might want to hide these before Sam gets here” Castiel chuckled. Dean nodded.  
“I’m covered in come. Let’s shower” He smirked. Castiel grinned and nodded, rolling the condom off and knotting it, throwing it in the trash. He followed Dean into the bathroom, both finishing undressing before climbing into the stall. Lukewarm water streamed over their sweaty bodies, washing away the cum and lube until the only remainder was the Dean’s gaping hole, and the refreshing feeling Dean would get when he cums.   
“Oh _that’s_ what I wanted to tell you. Your family are on board” Castiel said, washing some soap through Dean’s hair. Dean nodded and looked down. Castiel smiled sadly and cupped Dean’s face, kissing him gently.   
“I’ll make sure it’s all okay for you” He promised, brushing some water from Dean’s eyes, fully are that there were tears too. Soon after, they both climbed out and got redressed, Dean first in his smart clothes. He finished cleaning while Castiel finished fixing his tie. Castiel turned to Dean.   
“Are you ready?” He asked. Dean shook his head but shrugged.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be”


	7. Chapter 7

They held hands as they walked down the corridor, up the stairs and out onto the reception deck, breaking the rule of no relationships between staff, but they didn't care. Instead, they held hands and watched as Sam ran over and hugged Dean tightly, who hugged him just as tight in response. 

"Oh Dean, I've missed you so much! I've been pushed a year ahead in school" Sam said happily. Dean smiled softly.  
"Well done kidda, I'm proud of you" He smiled.   
"Where are mom and dad?" Dean asked quietly.  
"They're in the queue for getting their room keys" Sam said.  
"Shall we go get yours?" Dean asked. Sam nodded eagerly and Dean chuckled as they walked to reception.  
"Go stand with mom and dad and I'll bring them all over" He promised. Sam nodded and ran over, smiling widely. Dean watched as his father grimaced. The man had aged badly, hair greying, back stooping, his vision looked to be bad when he squinted at everything, and he needed a walking stick. 

"Hey Jess, can I have the spare room key for mine and the Winchester room key?" he asked. An elderly woman grumbled angrily as Dean took the three keys and left, while she was waiting for hers in a queue. Dean walked over to Castiel.

"Hey" he whispered.   
"Hey baby" Dean smiled and held the envelope.  
"Wanna take that to my parents, I have Sammy's key in my pocket" He said softly. Castiel nodded and smiled, while Dean wiped some dirt from a window with his cloth. Sam ran over a while later, looking up at Dean eagerly.  
"Here, don't lose it. Deck 3" He said and handed Sam the key. Sam nodded and smiled.   
"Mom and dad wanna speak to you..." Sam trailed off. Dean nodded and looked to Castiel with fear in his eyes.

"I have to speak to someone, I shouldn't be too long" Dean said and walked away. He pulled Castiel aside and took a deep breath.  
"They wanna speak to me" he admitted. Castiel held Dean close by his waist.  
"You're gonna be okay" Castiel promised. Dean nodded and looked around.  
"Tonight...will you stay in my room?" Dean asked softly. Castiel nodded and kissed him gently.  
"Of course, I'm on the day timetable this week so sleeping times are 10pm til 4am so I can have breakfast, the same as yours I think" He said. Dean nodded.  
"10 til 5am for me, but that's through not having breakfast and stuff" Dean said. He hugged Castiel tightly and rubbed Castiel's back before turning around.

"I'm going to my family, they want to speak to me" He said softly.   
"You want me to come with?" Castiel asked softly. Dean looked down and nodded. Castiel took his hand and walked over with Dean to his family.   
"Hello Samuel" He said, wrapping his arm around Dean's waist.   
"Dean" John said through gritted teeth, but Dean continued to look down. Mary walked to Dean and hugged him.

"Hey" she whispered. Dean hugged her lightly and smiled softly.  
"Hey" Dean said. She stepped back beside John while Dean stood beside Castiel.  
"You want help with your bags?" Dean asked softly. Mary nodded and smiled as Dean took her suitcase.   
"Take your father's, his back's awful" She said. Castiel walked over.

"Would you like me to take your suitcase, sir?" Castiel asked softly. John nodded and let Castiel take it, Dean waiting by a doorway for Castiel.  
"What room are you guys?" Dean asked, holding the suitcase in one hand and Castiel's hand in the other.  
"7500" Mary said. Dean nodded.  
"Elevator" he said and walked to the elevators. The queue for them was huge.  
"This way guys" Dean said and walked to the staff elevator, waiting until everyone was in before pressing the button for 7.

When they got out at 7, they walked down a corridor and Dean opened their door for them, wheeling the suitcases in.   
"Thank you Dean" Mary smiled softly. John just nodded at Dean, not saying anything as Dean lifted the suitcases on the bed.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

A while later, Dean, Castiel and Sam left the room and walked down to the elevator, going down to floor 3. Once out of the elevator, Dean opened his door. Sam walked in and smiled. There's a balcony, which he hadn't expected.

"Minibar in here is free, that doesn't mean drink the alcohol" Dean chuckled and ruffled Sam's hair. Sam laughed.  
“You know I don’t drink Dean” Sam exclaimed. Castiel watched with a small smile, thinking of his own brother, only Sam’s age, who worked in the kitchen as a menu plan creator, specifically, he would design the deserts since they were his specialty. Gabriel loved his job doing that, the amount of sugar he would eat from it was more than Castiel had in his entire lifetime. Dean watched as Sam sat on the single bed, which was at the opposite side of the room to the double which Dean would sleep on. He slid his suitcase under the bed and smiled as Dean flicked the TV on.   
“I gotta go finish my shift, shouldn’t be too long. If you need me, ask a member of staff to radio out to me, I’ll get it, assuming I’m not in the lowest bowels of the ship”

Sam nodded and smiled, laying on his bed and reading a book as Castiel and Dean left to go back to work


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later, Dean and Castiel returned while there was nothing to do. Dean laid back on his own bed and sighed, watching as Castiel sat beside him. He pulled Castiel so they were laid side by side. Dean kissed Castiel gently.  
"Dean, you didn't introduce me to your...friend" Sam said and smiled.  
"Sam, this is Castiel. Cas, this is my brother, Sam" Dean grinned. Castiel nodded.  
"How old are you Castiel?" Sam asked softly.    
"I'm 23, 2 years older than Dean" Castiel explained.   
"How old are you?" He asked, looking at Sam.   
"I'm 13 and three quarters. My birthday is 3 months and 10 days away" he said and smiled.   
"Yeah and I'm 22 in 3 days" Dean said from where he was cleaning the shelf above his bed. He grinned and laughed at Sam's whine.  
"Speaking of that, I snuck you a present on. Mom has one too, but dad wouldn't let me buy one, so I got a job" Sam said.  
"Thanks Sammy" Dean smiled and threw his cloth onto the floor.   
"You wanna unpack? Closets in the corner" Dean said, watching as Sam lifted his suitcase up onto the bed.   
"I didn't know your birthday was this week" Castiel said quietly. Dean shrugged.  
"I'm not really bothered about my birthday. Between my 4th birthday and my 18th birthday, I prefer not celebrating them" Dean admitted.  
"What happened?" Castiel asked softly.  
"4th birthday? My grandpa died on my birthday. 18th birthday? My dad caught me kissing a guy, beat me and told me to get out of the house and to never get back, then I started here and I haven't gone back" Dean shrugged. Castiel hugged him tightly.  
"Can I introduce you to my parents at some point?" He asked softly, stroking Dean's hair. Dean shrugged.   
"They hate me..." He admitted.   
"I'll make them like you" Castiel promised. Dean's pager went off in the corner and he sighed.  He stood up and grabbed his pager.  
"I'm gonna go deal with this, you guys do whatever" Dean said and ran off, entering the engine room. There was a leak in one of the oil pipes. The ship had barely been filled with fuel for 30 minutes and there was a leak, this was going to be a long cruise.


	10. Chapter 10

An hour and one oil slick shirt later, he slid out from under a pipe and sighed.  
"Ughh" He sighed and laid back. He hated being this open to Castiel, even more so when Sam was with him for the week. He stood up and wiped away grease and sweat from his forehead as Captain Zach walked in.  
"Where's my son?" He asked angrily.  
"Which one?" Dean asked and stood up.   
"You know which one, faggot" he hissed and punched Dean in the stomach.  
"If you mean Castiel, he was assisting someone to my room earlier today, check there. If he's not there, I don't know" Dean said through gritted teeth. Zach punched Dean in the stomach once again, leaving him to collapse and pass out as the Captain left the engine room.

Dean lay for hours in a pool of oil and blood, not moving. By the time he'd awoken, Benny was stood above him with concern in his eyes. Dean groaned and stood up, holding onto Benny.  
"You need to go to the medic" Benny said and paged for the medic. Dean groaned and pushed him away.  
"Leave me alone" He groaned and walked away. He'd barely made it to the stairs when the medics rushed to him as he collapsed to the floor, spasming. They worked around him, until he was steady enough to carry to the medical centre. Castiel was wandering down the stairs to the engine room when he saw the bustling around someone but he didn't think anything of it until he couldn't find Dean in the engine room, and saw a pool of blood and something else on the floor. Castiel ran into the medic centre and waited not-so-patiently for the reception worker.


	11. Chapter 11

When she eventually came, and Castiel was refused access to Dean, he sighed.  
"Fucks sake I can't even see my boyfriend in hospital" he sighed and sat on a chair in the waiting area. A while later, the nurse came out of the make-shift operating room. She was Polish so Castiel could barely understand her.   
"Your partner is available to see, be careful he is in state of unconscious while drugs take effect" she said. Castiel nodded and ran in, seeing Dean in one bed and an elderly woman in another. He sat by Dean's bed and held his cold hand tightly.

Hours passed until Dean awoke with a groan. He hissed at the bright white light, then in pain as Castiel hugged him tightly. His chest was bruised, he had a dull throb in his head and he felt sick to his stomach.   
"Leave me alone" he hissed at Castiel.   
"What?" Castiel asked with tears in his eye.  
"Get the hell off me and leave me the hell alone" he growled. Castiel stood up as tears fell from his eyes, he had a strong urge to break down and sob, but he had to stay strong. He walked out of the room and had barely made it into his deluxe cabin before he fell onto his bed and sobbed.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean lay in the bed and stared out of the window for hours until Sam, Mary and John ran in.  
"What?" He sighed.   
"Son...who did this?" John asked quietly.  
"Don't you dare call me son or even pretend to care" Dean growled and turned away from the family. Mary gently pushed John away.  
"Let me speak to him" she whispered and kissed John gently. He nodded and walked away, leaving Sam, Dean and Mary alone. Dean sighed and turned back onto his back when the nurse walked in.  
"Dean, how are you feeling?" She asked.   
"Dead" he said. She nodded and reached for a needle.  
"This is to help with pain, and at the next port we have arranged for an ambulance to check you over" she said as she pushed the needle in. Sam and Mary grimaced while Dean nodded to the nurse.  
"Could I have a private room?" He asked quietly. She nodded and unlocked the brake on the bed.  
"I'll escort you down to the deck below" she said.  
"Excuse me" she said to Sam and Mary, as another nurse came in. Dean grinned; he'd always had a kink for male nurses.


	13. Chapter 13

When down in the room, Dean waited until the assistant was gone before turning to the nurse with a smirk. The nurse, Michael, had a crush on Dean and had done for a while.  
"Doctor...I have a problem" he grinned. Michael raised his eyebrow to Dean.  
"Oh really" he smirked. Dean nodded.  
"I have an issue down below" he smirked. Michael sat on the bed and smiled.   
"Oh really, tell me all about it" Michael smiled.  
"I have an erection that won't go down" Dean grinned.   
"Hmm...this may be an issue for me to feel in order to help it " Michael smirked. Dean pushed his cover down and, sure enough, his boxers were in fact tented. But it wasn't Michael he was thinking about. It was Castiel.

Michael smirked and looked up to Dean's face.  
"You sure about this...I know you're dating Castiel" Michael said. Dean shrugged and nodded. Michael grinned and took Dean's length into his hand. Dean groaned internally. Michael's hand was nothing like Castiel's. He moaned lightly, faking it for Michael. He rolled his hips into Michael's fist, until Michael unzipped his own trousers and shoved them down, fisting his own cock. Dean groaned and took the length into his hand. Michael came over Dean's chest a while later. Dean thought of Castiel as Michael stroked him to completion, Dean coming with a silent moan of Castiel's name.

He watched as Michael left, looking around the small room, finding a book. A few hours and one book later, Dean sighed as Castiel stormed in.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you" He hissed to Dean.   
"What?" Dean responded and sighed.  
"What Michael's been saying, what the fuck" Castiel asked angrily. Dean shrugged and winced slightly.  
"Dean...I love you...talk to me please" Castiel begged and took Dean's hand. Dean sighed and looked around.  
"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore…”


	14. Chapter 14

“ _I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore_ …I can't hurt you if I'm not dating you when I kill myself" he whispered.  
"...what?" Castiel whispered, fearing his voice would break from the emotion.   
"When I kill myself, you won't be hurt as much if I'm not your boyfriend" Dean shrugged.  
"Dean..." Castiel breathed, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"I'd be upset if you killed yourself and we weren't together...I'd be upset if you killed yourself in general and you should know that" he whispered. Dean slowly nodded, looking down and away from Castiel.  
"I don't care about what you did with Michael, that doesn't bother me...not when you're feeling like this" he whispered.   
"Will you...will you take me back?" Dean asked quietly. Castiel nodded and kissed Dean's forehead.  
"Of course I will" Castiel promised. Dean smiled weakly and hugged him. Dean smiled sadly.  
"'M sorry..." he slurred slightly. Castiel hushed him and stroked a hand through his hair.  
"Sleep baby, I'll make sure Sam is okay in your room tonight" Castiel said. Dean nodded.  
"Come back though" He slurred and looked to Castiel with pleading eyes. Castiel nodded and hugged him gently before leaving the room and going to Sam and Dean's room.

Three hours later, Castiel returned with an extra blanket for himself and Dean, knowing the blankets in the medical centre to be threadbare and cold. He walked into the room and smiled when he saw Dean curled up on his bed shivering. Castiel walked over and laid the blanket over the bed, climbing in beside Dean.   
"Hey" he whispered. Dean curled up onto Castiel's chest and smiled sleepily.  
"'M cold" he whispered. Castiel chuckled and allowed Dean to cover more of his chest.   
"Use the blanket then" he smiled. Dean nodded and held Castiel close.  
"It wasn't very good you know, with Michael...I was thinking of you" he smiled. Castiel stroked a hand through Dean's hair. Dean yawned slightly and slowly fell to sleep, Castiel soon following.


	15. Chapter 15

Hours passed until they awoke and Mary was at the foot of the bed.  
"Hey boys" she smiled. Dean groaned and turned into Castiel's chest. She sighed and sat on the seat beside the bed.  
"Don't worry; it's just me" Mary said and gently rubbed Dean's arm.  
"Mary...would it be possible for me to speak to Dean alone first?" Castiel asked softly. She nodded and walked away.  
"Dean..." Castiel whispered.   
"What?" Dean responded, turning over.  
"She's only trying to help" Castiel said softly.   
"Why didn't she help when I was kicked out" Dean retorted.   
"Because your father wouldn't let me. He told me that if I helped you, he was gonna hurt Sammy" Mary said softly.   
"Whatever" Dean said and laid on his side, facing away from everyone.   
"Dean...what happened to put you here" Castiel asked softly.  
"I can't say..." Dean admitted.   
"Baby...tell me please" Castiel whispered, unsure of how Dean felt about his mom finding out about them.   
"I can't" Dean said.   
"I'll leave you alone" Mary whispered and walked away. Castiel gently turned Dean onto his front.   
"It'll do you more bad than good if you lay on your side" Castiel said and gently kissed Dean's cheek. Dean sighed.  
"Sorry..." he murmured and weakly rubbed Castiel's shoulder. Castiel sat on the edge of the bed.  
"I won't be mad...or laugh, tell me baby" Castiel whispered.  
"Your father..." Dean said after a long pause.  
"What did he do?" Castiel asked softly.   
"Punched me in the stomach..." Dean admitted.   
"How come you passed out and stuff then?" Castiel asked softly. Dean shrugged and chuckled, wincing as Castiel called the nurses back. After explaining Dean's situation to the nurses, they did some research and returned a moment later.  
"Start the helicopter, pack Mr Winchester anything he needs. He needs to visit the hospital urgently" The nurse said. Castiel nodded and ran off to Dean's room, returning several minutes later with a bag packed with some clothes for himself and Dean. They wheeled Dean out onto the main deck and onto the helicopter with several people staring at them but he didn't care as he clambered in beside Dean, buckling his seat belt and holding Dean's hand tightly.


	16. Chapter 16

When they arrived at the hospital, Dean was carted off for tests for hours. Castiel sat in the waiting area, regretting wearing his full outfit due to the odd stares he'd received from people as he waited for Dean.

"Mr Novak?" A woman called after a few hours of nothing. Castiel stands up, stepping over to her in three large steps.  
"Mr Winchester is available to be seen, room 790" She said with a smile so warm it made him shiver with discomfort. He nodded and ran through to Dean, who was laid asleep on the bed. Or at least Castiel hoped Dean was asleep. He sat in the plastic chair beside the bed, missing the feel of Dean's arms around him.

Hours passed until two police officers walked in, looking at him expectantly.   
"Hi" he said quietly.   
"Hello Mr Novak, I am detective Wesson and this is my partner Detective Smith. We're here to ask some questions about Mr Dean Henry Winchester" a tall man said. Castiel nodded and fiddled with his hands.  
"Can you tell me if he has fallen out with anyone recently or if he has conflict within his life?" The female officer, Detective Smith, asked and sat on the other chair.  
"I know he has issues with his own father and mine too" Castiel said and took Dean's cold hand in his warm ones.  
"Could I have their names please" She asked.  
"John Winchester is Dean's father. Mine is Zachariah Milton" Castiel said softly. The officers nodded and made notes of the information.  
"Does he have any allergies?" Detective Wesson asked.  
"Not that I'm aware of, you'd have to ask his parents" Castiel responded and stroked this thumb over Dean's knuckles.   
"Okay...thank you Mr Novak, the nurse will be through with information in a moment or two" the officers said and left the room. Castiel felt tears welling up in his eyes, having his first moment alone with Dean where he could see the full extent of the damage. His skin was greying, eyes were sunken, he'd lost so much weight. _When had it happened?_ Castiel sighed and rested his head on Dean's chest as more tears fell from his eyes. A few hours passed until Dean awoke, confused about his whereabouts.   
"Where am I?" He groaned and held his head.  
"Dean...?" Castiel breathed and hugged Dean tightly.  
"Cas..." Dean breathed, taking in the appearance of his boyfriend.   
"Fuck...I love you...don't ever do this to me again" Castiel whispered, voice so full of emotion he feared that if he spoke louder, he'd sob. Dean rubbed his thumb over Castiel’s knuckles and kissed his hand.  
"What happened?" Dean asked softly.  
"I’m not sure, the police are interviewing your father and mine" Castiel admitted. Dean nodded and sighed. He shifted over to the side and patted the space beside him.  
"Cuddle me?" He asked softly. Castiel nodded and slipped his shoes off, climbing up beside him. Dean smiled and rested his head on Castiel’s chest as the hours passed of them alone, occasionally a nurse checking Dean's vitals.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, the Winchesters visited, except John who was restricted access while the investigation was ongoing.  
"Dean...you know your father didn't do this to you...tell the officers to let him in...he really cares" Mary said, watching as her son kissed his lover gently.  
"I can't mom" he said.   
"Dean Henry Winchester. Tell them officers that when you said you had conflict with him you didn't mean it" Mary said, more stern.  
"I can't mom" Dean said again, heart rate increasing slightly, from fear and stress.   
"Why the hell not?" Mary asked angrily, voice slow. The voice Dean had grown to fear. He flinched.  
"Because Mrs Winchester, he didn't say it. I did because it's obvious I care more about Dean than you and John, or you'd let the investigation complete" Castiel said and stroked his hand through Dean's hair. Mary flinched.   
"Dean...tell him what a wonderful childhood you had" Mary said.   
"My childhood was terrible. The best part of it, other than Sammy, was when I left" Dean admitted.   
"Call security if you need" Castiel whispered. Dean nodded and pressed the small red button, settling against Castiel’s chest, watching as security walked in.  
"Could you remove her please, Sammy can stay though" Dean said and moved closer to Castiel. The officers nodded and stood in front of her. Mary glared at Dean and walked away, taking John's hand as they left. Dean smiled lightly and held Castiel close.   
"I love you" he murmured and yawned widely. Castiel chuckled and stroked a hand through Dean's hair, lulling the man into a sleep. Sam watched as his brother fell asleep with his lover, a small smile on his face. Sam loved seeing his brother happy, knowing the sadness that Dean had in life. When both Dean and Castiel were asleep, Sam snapped a photo and saved it to his phone, to send to Dean at a later date. He wouldn't send it to his parents though, maybe Ellen who'd always loved Dean. He put his phone away and waited patiently at his brother's side.

 

When Dean next awoke, it was to police officers speaking to Sam.   
"Hey Sammy, you wanna go get me and Cas a coffee? Get yourself something while you're there. There's some money in my trousers pocket" Dean said. Sam nodded and took €20 before running off in search of a Costa or Starbucks.   
"Hello officers" Dean said and held Castiel's hand beneath the covers.  
"Hello Mr Winchester, Mr Novak" The officer said.   
"We have found the cause of your illness. We believe you were poisoned" the officers said. Dean nodded and leant against Castiel, who looked as though he were going to burst into tears.   
"We're investigating two possible suspects and we will keep you informed of everything that happens" they said before leaving again. Dean rolled onto Castiel and hugged him, despite tubes and wires on his body. Castiel let tears fall into Dean's neck as he held him tightly.  
"I'm okay baby" Dean promised, stroking Castiel's hair. Castiel nodded and smiled sadly, holding Dean close with a strong grip.  Dean kissed the top of Castiel’s head and slid his hands over the man’s chest. Sam returned a moment later, three coffees and a cake in his hand. Dean smiled.  
“Hey” He slurred slightly. Sam smiled.   
“I got the coffees, cake and the change is in my pocket” Sam smiled. Dean nodded.  
“Awesome. Sugar?” Dean said. Sam nodded and pulled out 10 or more sachets of sugar. Dean raised an eyebrow.   
“Someone wants a sugar high” He chuckled. Sam blushed and smiled.  
“So, what’s gonna happen with us being here and the ship?” Sam asked.  
“They’ll delay it most likely, prior to the holiday we inform passengers that they’ll need at least a 4-day extra time after in case something happens. It just gives them a few more days around here” Castiel said and stroked a hand down Dean’s chest softly. Dean smiled softly and kissed Castiel as Sam nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later, they left the hospital and returned to the boat, where Castiel was met with glares from his father as he helped Dean back into his room.   
“So Castiel, who told the police that I’m having conflicts with Dean?” He asked, as Castiel helped Dean to the elevator.   
“Look dad, I don’t give a fuck right now” Castiel said. He clicked the number 3, down to Dean’s room and waited until the elevator arrived before stepping in and going down.

When they arrived at Dean’s room, Castiel used his skeleton card to let them into the room; it was still tidy because Sam had only slept in the room. Castiel laid Dean on his bed and smiled.   
“What do you want to eat?” Castiel asked, noting it’s lunchtime.  
“Food. Just a couple of plates with everything on, we can share it” Dean smiled. Castiel nodded.   
“Drinks?” He asked.   
“Soda? We have some cans already in here but we can always have more” Dean responded. Castiel smiled and nodded. He left the room, ordering for a food trolley to be available for him when he got up to the restaurants.

When he got upstairs to the food rooms, he found a trolley and pushed it around as he filled it with plates of various meats, cheeses, deserts among other things. He walked out to the small snack shack outside and collected some burgers, fries, chicken legs and cans of soda. He also walked to the refrigerator and collected one of the bottles of soda before walking back inside and down to Dean. When he arrived at Dean’s room, Dean was watching the movie channel on the TV, legs spread slightly. Castiel grinned and placed the trolley beside the bed before crawling into the gap between Dean’s legs. Dean smirked and raised his eyebrow. Castiel grinned and unbuttoned Dean’s jeans, watching as Dean lifted his hips, allowing Castiel to shove the jeans down. Dean groaned as Castiel pulled the grey boxers away too.  Castiel grinned and took Dean into his mouth, bobbing his head and moaning. Dean groaned and gripped onto the back of Castiel’s head, spreading his legs wider. He lightly thrust his hips and moaned louder and louder until…


	19. Chapter 19

“Castiel Novak what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Zachariah shouted from the doorway, slightly more disgusted by the sight than he’d thought. Dean whined when Castiel pulled off. Castiel looked to Dean and covered him with a blanket, protecting his dignity, even more so when John and Mary arrived at the room. Dean watched as the events occurred in what felt like slow-motion. John angrily forced Zachariah to face him, before punching him in the face. Dean watched and smirked as Zachariah fell to the floor beside him, and John spat on his body.  
“Don’t you ever come near my family ever again” John growled. A few moments passed in an awkward silence until the police arrived. At this point, where Dean once stood tall and tented the blanket, he was now starting to sag slightly and the tent was shrinking. Dean sighed and turned away from everyone, facing the cushions. This is why he’d avoided his family. They pretend to care to make themselves look better, when in reality they only wanted the attention.  The police left with Zachariah, and Mary and John left a moment later, leaving Dean and Castiel alone again.   
“You might as well go…I’m just gonna sleep” Dean sighed, not turning to face Castiel. Castiel shook his head.  
“No. I want to stay with you” Castiel said, curling close to Dean.   
“We might as well watch a movie then” Dean said. He turned the volume up on the TV and smiled as Castiel got a plate of food.


	20. Chapter 20

The movie ended just as the ship was leaving the dock after everything that happened. Dean watched from his balcony as people watched them leave. He grabbed the crutches he’d been given and held himself up as Castiel walked out to him. Dean smiled softly and held Castiel close.   
“I uh…I think I’m ready to talk about it…the day I left” Dean said softly. The day he’d left was a bad day for everyone, well except Castiel, who met Dean. Castiel nodded and sat on the chairs on their balcony, Dean sitting on the other.   
“It was a rainy day…” Dean started.

 _It was a rainy day. He’d opened his gifts from his parents; $600 and some new band t-shirts. Sammy had gotten him a photo album of photos of them together over their 14-year sibling rivalry, friendships and counselling sessions. Just a week previously, there had been a fair which_ _rolled into town. Dean took Sammy on all the fast rollercoasters and rides, as well as the Big Wheel, despite Dean’s fear of heights. The photo album had captions under each photo along the lines of ‘my big brother took me to the fair today. Ice cream before a roller coaster maybe not the best idea’ with a photo of Dean looking nauseated. That was his favourite present. He’d spent the rest of the day in his bedroom with his secret boyfriend, Benny. His father was entering the room for whatever reason, when he was disgusted to see Dean gently kissing Benny, who despite looking more macho than anyone, was the most sensitive person they knew. Benny left when he saw John, muttering apologies to Dean and telling him he would message Dean. He never did get a message. John, Dean and Mary argued until Dean was blue in the face and John looked as though he were going to explode.  
“Get out of here and never come back. I never wanna see your face again” John said. Dean walked away before John could try to correct himself. Dean packed a small bag with some shirts and jeans. He packed the photo album in the top of his bag and left the $600 and band tshirts, neither of which had any significance. He walked downstairs and filled his wash bag with his toothbrush and a shaving razor. He left the house before John could even apologise. Mary tried to chase him down the street, begging him to stay. But Dean continued walking. He briefly sent a message to Sammy. Then he left. Occasionally he’d message Sam on Facebook, but that became a rarity over periods of time. _

Castiel embraced Dean in a hug.   
“So…So this is your first time seeing Sam in almost 4 years?” Castiel said, taken aback. He couldn’t imagine being unable to see his siblings for any time longer than a week. Dean nodded.   
“An-and you introduced him to me? Dean…I’m honoured” Castiel said. Dean smiled and hugged him. Dean held onto the chair as he went onto one knee.  
“Castiel James Novak…will you marry me? I know I fucked up a few days ago, I fucked up bad and I don’t know what compelled me to do it but I swear on my own life it’ll never happe- Mmh” Dean said as Castiel kissed him deeply. The kiss was hot, passionate, and cheers could be heard from the port, which the captain was still trying to manoeuvre his way out of. When they separated to breath, both had huge grins on their faces. Dean slid a ring onto Castiel’s finger, and kissed his hand.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they went back into the room, Sam was still out at a show with their parents and both Castiel and Dean were tired. While Dean was recovering, Castiel was also allowed to take the time off to care for Dean, something they were both happy about. It meant that they could spend the evening with a trolley of food next to the bed, curled together watching a movie. They were both naked beneath the covers, sharing the warmth as the ship sailed into the sunset. Dean knew he’d get better, that his relationship with Castiel would improve after the huge mistake he’d made, but there was one thing that he never wanted to change through it all, and that was their position on the ship.


End file.
